Bloody Valentine
by Chibi Pharaoh Yami
Summary: -Completed- Yugi feels unwanted, but wil Yami prove him wrong and save him? Chapter 2 up and its kind of depressing..
1. Hikari's Pain

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: First try at angst so no flames please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugioh or any of Good Charlotte's songs.

Warnings: Yuugi angst, blood, and I guess a little romance

Bloody Valentine

Rated: R

Yuugi's Point of View:

I watched you take my friends away. But I did nothing tostop you because I loved you. Yes I LOVED you! But I still believe that your happiness was worth my own and got you to go out with that bitch Anzu.

_Oh, My love, please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life _

_I ripped out, his throat _

_And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise _

You didn't want to at first, but you resisted when I gave youthat look of innocence, yes the puppy dog eyes i'm well known for. You finally agreed and I set up the date.

_Just in time to hear you cry_

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died _

I could finally see that I had made a big mistake.You started to slip away from me just like my so-called 'friends'.Whenever I would talk to you, my yami, all you would talk about was Anzu this and Anzu that, Well I've had enough of that!

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time _

I've been thinkin about leavin for some time now, No, not goin on a vacation but really leaving this life, this world that caused me so much pain.You changed all of that, but then you changed it for the worse. I will admit most of it was my fault too. For not being as strong or as courageous as you.

_Oh, my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands _

_And we'll start a new life _

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right _

_All I know is that I love you tonight.... _

As I sit here waiting for you to return, I notice that half of the puzzle is turning blacker then the blackness that used to occupy your soul room before 'I' Came and freed you .

_There was..._

_Police and Flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night _

Now I truly know that I am unwanted in this pathetic excuse for a world. I will die happy Yami knowing that you had a good life with that bitch Anzu. Yugi takes a kitchen knife and slits his left wrist As my life trickles away, I still Love you. Amazing isn't it?

_The headlines read "A Lover Died" _

_No tell-tale heart was left to find _

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine _

I hear you coming, hah, why won't you leave me and my battered heart alone.You have another, leave mine alone. Your steps are growing quicker, I sense your fear threw the mind link. Your at my door banging it and saying things like 'Open up'. I hear you sink to the floor and could I hear tears?

_The night he died_

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time _

_Oh, my love, please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands_

_and we'll start a new life _

I lift my head up with what little strength I have leftjust to hear you shout that you love me and shouldn't die.

_I don't know much at all _

_I don't know wrong from right _

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight..... _

A tear slips from my eye as I hear you bust the door openand run in. You wrap your warm arms around me. I feel my face and neck become wet with your tears. I hear a stifled 'Don't leave me'.

_He dropped you off_

_I followed him home _

_Then I stood outside his bedroom window_

_Standing over him he begged me not to do_

_What I had to do _

_What I knew I had to do because Im so in love with you! _

I felt strength and love rise from where my shattered heart wasand gripped him with all I had. He smiled and grabbed onto me too. I stared into those big crimson orbs of his and watched love float across them. Before I closed my eyes a thought crossed through my mind, " I am truly loved, im sorry my koi."

_Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands _

_and we'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that im in love with you tonight_

_tonight...._

_...tonight..._

_......tonight....._

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: So did you like it? If i get at least two or three

nice reviews I'll add the next chapter and maybe a sequel.

Until then, Owari and please R&R!


	2. Dark's Despair

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Ok, I kinda didn't know how to write this but im going for it!

_Gets determined look_

Warnings: Rated for blood and maybe death....'maybe'...

This is all in Yami's Point of view, jus so you know....

And yes, some words maybe spelled wrong, Sorry about that.

NOT FOR TEA LOVERS!!! and yes maybe a little fluff.

Disclaimer: Nope, Chibi doesn't own the song or the characters,

just the plot, if there is one. Actions and the song are in _Italics._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloody Valentine

Chapter 2: Dark's Despair

Rated R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking home from my date with Anzu. _Shivers _Just the thought of her scares the life out of me. I still can't figure out why my Hikari would want me to go out with that bitch. All she ever does is talk about herself. I can see how everyone else hates her.

This World, This World Is Cold

But You Don't , You Don't Have To Go

I guess if you really think about it, I think my Hikari thought I liked her. Heh, like that would ever happen. She doesn't love me, she just lusts after my body. A bitch, that's all she is and that's all she'll ever be.

You're Feeling Sad, You're Feeling Lonely

And No One Seems To Care

Turns the door to the Kame Game Shop

But I love you Hikari! I always have since the day you solved the Ra damned puzzle, I've loved you. When I almost lost you in Duelist Kingdom I felt my heart tear to pieces at the sight of you there motionless and I couldn't do anything! I felt so worthless, like I didn't deserve you.

_Runs up the stairs_

I sense your pain thru the mind link and fear of what you're doing to yourself.

Your Mother's Gone And Your Father Hits You

This Pain You Cannot Bare

Just thinking about what pain you are causing yourself brings back memories of when I first met you...

When we first met you feared for my safety because of your father and the way he treated you. I've knew right then and their that I loved you, I couldn't help falling in love with those chibi eyes of yours and your gentle personality.

But We All Bleed The Same Way As You Do

We All Have The Same Things To Go Thru

I bang on the door and yell and plead with you to open this damned door, but all I hear is a small, quiet no. That's it! I couldn't take it anymore! I felt the small drop of water make its way down my cheek and land on the ground...

Hold On... If You Feel Like Letting Go

Hold On... It Gets Better Than You Know

I sensed your surprise and curiosity. I bet you thought a former, cold-hearted Pharaoh could never cry. You were wrong.

Your Days You Say Are Way Too Long

And You're Nights You Can't Sleep At All

Hold On...

I finally gave up trying to see if you would let me in, so I just busted the door down. I saw you use what remaining strength you had to pick yourself up and look at me. As I looked in your eyes, they were glazed over with sleep, but deep down I saw something else....

And You're Not Sure What You're Looking For

But You Don't Want To No More

And You're Not Sure What Your Waiting For

But You Don't Want To No More

I know I had seen that somewhere else, but it seemed so long ago. Whatever it was it could wait, I rushed over and pulled you into a warm embrace. I could feel him drifting off and becoming weaker as you started to go limp in my arms.

But We All Bleed The Same Way As You Do

We All Have The Same Things To Go Through

I picked you up and carried you downstairs as I grabbed the telephone and started to call for an ambulance. As soon as it started to ring, it just stopped. Nothing but silence on the other end.

Hold On...If You Feel Like Letting Go

Hold On... It Gets Better Than You Know

I then noticed the cord held tightly in your arm as you did your hardest to keep your eyes open just to say a few simple words to me...

Don't Stop Looking You're One Step Closer

Don't Stop Searching It's Not Over...

Hold On...

"Ashitaru Yami", I was in complete and utter shock. I never believed you would say those words.

Seconds went by and then I saw you looked down as tears started to run down your face and I knew that the long period of silence made you think I didn't think the same.

What Are You Looking For?

What Are You Waiting For?

Do You Know What You're Doing To Me?

Go Ahead... What Are You Waiting For?

I captured your lips in a heart stopping kiss. I stopped the kiss and stared into your eyes as you slowly slipped away from me. I held on to you with all I could muster without letting the tears fall once again.

Hold On... If You Feel Like Letting Go

Hold On... It Gets Better Than You Know

I stared in disbelief and shock as the Millenium Puzzle started to glow violent shade of red, turning to blue, then gold and then stopped altogether, the only color was pitch blackness.

When the glowing ceased you were gone. Your body desappeared without a trace, but somewhere I sensed your presence. I smashed the puzzle with all the rage that had came into my mind at the thought of the gods taking you away. I watched as all the pieces fell to the ground with a tremendous sound, almost like the thunder   
raging outside.

I watched as all the pieces fall to the ground with a tremendous sound like the thunder raging outside.

Don't Stop Looking You're One Step Closer

Don't Stop Searching It's not Over...

As my soul was slowly slipping back into the depths of the puzzle only one promise that is on my mind...

'I will find you hikari, even if it takes another

5,000 years....'

Hold On...

...Hold On...

Owari

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: So, what do you think? Good, Bad, Or just plain stupid?

Please R&R, I would appreciate it! And please no flames.


End file.
